1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water dispensing device, and more particularly to a dual temperature water dispensing device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical water dispensing devices comprise a heater for heating or boiling the water and for providing or supplying the heated or hot water to the users. Some of the water dispensing devices may further include a cold water reservoir for receiving the cold water therein. However, the cold water normally has not been heated or vaporized by the heater and is normally the raw water. In addition, the particles or the other contaminants or the waste water may not be discharged from the water containers or reservoirs.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional water dispensing devices.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a water dispensing device including a hot water tank and a cold water tank for receiving the hot water and the cold water that have been distilled.
The other objective of the present invention is to provide a water dispensing device including a mineral product or ore disposed in the distilled water for providing the mineral substances to the distilled water.
The further objective of the present invention is to provide a water dispensing device including a evacuating device for discharging the waste water in the container.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a water dispensing device comprising a housing including a chamber formed therein, a cold water tank and a hot water tank, a coupler including two first ports coupled to the water tanks respectively, and including a second port, a container for receiving water therein, and including an outlet coupled to the second port of the coupler, a device for heating the water in the container to generate and supply steam to the coupler, and another device for cooling the steam to form and supply a distilled water to the water tanks respectively.
The coupler includes a partition provided between the first ports for guiding the distilled water to flow to the first ports respectively.
The housing includes a nozzle attached thereto, and two pumps coupling the tanks to the nozzle, for supplying water to the nozzle.
A filter may further be provided for coupling the container to a water reservoir, and a control valve disposed between the filter and the container for controlling the water to flow into the container.
A device may further be provided for evacuating water from the container. The container includes a bottom portion having a mouth provided thereon, the evacuating device includes a casing coupled to the mouth, and a ball valve rotatably received in the casing for controlling the water to flow out of the mouth of the container.
A further device may be provided for rotating the ball valve relative to the casing, and includes a shaft extended from the ball valve, and a motor coupled to the shaft for rotating the ball valve, a gear attached to the shaft, and a gearing device attached to the motor and engaged with the gear, for allowing the ball valve to be rotated by the motor.
One or more mineral products may further be disposed in the water tank for supplying the mineral substances to the water.